nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Someone's In The Clouds With Our Minds
Someone’s In The Clouds With Our Minds Season 1, Episode 24 (Opening shot; fade in to a quiet night at Kai-Lan’s house. Cut to the interior. Kai-Lan, in her pjs, goes to her bed and yawns. She climbs up onto it and gets comfortable. Yeye walks into the scene.) * Yeye “Well, tonight sure is quiet.” * Kai-Lan “It’s better than a noisy night, right?” * Yeye (chuckles gently) “That’s true.” (tucks Kai-Lan) “Now, sweet dreams, Kai-Lan.” * Kai-Lan “Nighty night, Yeye. Oh! Speaking of dreams, what to hear what I dreamt of last night?” * Yeye “I’d love to hear it, but that’ll have to wait in the morning. Now, good night.” (He turns the lamp off, and walks out of the scene.) * Kai-Lan (yawns, sleepily) “Good...night, Yeye…” (Shortly, she fell asleep. Cut and pan toward the robots’ tower; cut to the inside and in the living room. All eight are watching Unrealistic Jokers, with all four -- Ram, Elvis, Borry, and GJ.) * Borry (on TV) “...Elvis, you fall down...all the time.” * GJ (on TV) “Yeah.” * Elvis (on TV) “Oh, come on! I can’t help it! You know, you guys make me laugh so hard, I lose my balance and I fall over.” (Cut to the robots.) * Cappy “Heh. He reminds me of Jack in many ways.” * Jack “Me?” * Cappy “Yes. You and Elvis have quite a lot in common. You both tend to laugh so hard you lose balance.” * Jack “Oh.” (giggles) “Right.” * Felix “Well, it’s getting late, everyone. We should go to bed.” (He turns the TV off.) * Thorn “Now that you mention it, I am a bit sleepy.” (Cut to the bedroom, which has eight beds for each of the animatronics.) * Manny “It sure has been an exhausting day today. With the water cannons, Hoho buying the tower from us.” * Kunekune “Well, I’m glad we got our tower back.” (All eight got into their beds. Felix turns the light off.) * Felix “Good night, everyone.” * All “Good night.” (Cut to the starry night. Just then, a black mist swirls through the sky and makes a beeline toward Rintoo’s house. It slips through the closed window and makes it way toward the sleeping tiger. The black mist dissolves through Rintoo’s head, and pan towards him. Cut to Rintoo’s dream. He is on top of a high ramp. He is wearing a blue helmet, knee and elbow pads, and holds onto a skateboard.) * Rintoo “Here I go!” (He gets on the skateboard and rides down the steep ramp. Up ahead, there is a ring of fire.) * Rintoo “I’m gonna make this jump!” (Just then, the ring turns into a mouth of a ghostly being. The dreamworld tiger gasps and screams as he is being tossed into the mouth. He finds himself plunging through blackness. He then heard an unfamiliar voice.) * voice “Don’t leave me!” (Rintoo sat straight up on his bed, aghast. Cut to Tolee’s home, then inside. The black mist swirls through the closed window and dissolves through the koala’s head. Cut to Tolee’s dream. He is having a picnic with Pandy in a grassy and beautiful meadow.) * Tolee “Would you like another sandwich, Pandy?” (He hands him the sandwich. Suddenly, Pandy’s eyes pop opened and gives the koala a death glare.) * Tolee “What’s the matter, Pandy?” * Pandy “What’s in the sandwich?” * Tolee “WOAH! Pandy...you...you can talk?!” * Pandy “Yeah, man! Now give it to me straight! What’s in the sandwich?” * Tolee “I put cheese, tomatoes, and pickles. Like you wanted, right?” (Pandy began to grow as he grew angrier.) * Pandy “For the last time...I...DON’T...WANT...PICKLES!!!” (Dreamworld Tolee gets up and runs off, screaming in terror. It wasn’t long before he heard a ghostly voice crying out.) * voice “NO!” (Cut to the bedroom. Tolee opened his eyes wide in fear.) * Tolee “Huh?” (Cut to Hoho’s home, then inside. The black mist comes through the closed bedroom door and makes its way toward the monkey. It dissolves through his head. Cut to Hoho’s dream. He and the Monkey King are in the park, when they heard there was trouble. A kitten is stuck in a tree.) * Hoho “Look, Monkey King! There’s a kitten up on that tree!” * Monkey King “We gotta go save it!” (They approached the tree where the kitten is. They saw it was clutching tightly on a brittle branch.) * Monkey King “That branch is about to fall off!” * Hoho “I’ll save it! All I have to do is jump high!” (He does so. He grabs the kitten by the paw and jumps down.) * Monkey King “Nice work, Hoho.” (picks up the kitten) “Now we just need to find the owner.” (Just then, the kitten spoke.) * Kitten “My owner is named…” (It cuts itself off and scratches the hero on the face with its big sharp claws. He moans and doubles over in pain. His colors turned dark.) * Hoho “Monkey King! Are you okay?” * Monkey King (evil) “No! And why are you standing right next to me? Get away from me! I’m evil!” (Dreamworld Hoho gasped and retreats. He heard a ghostly voice sobbing.) * Hoho “Huh? What was that?” (Cut to the bedroom; the monkey sat up in his bed, confused and surprised.) * Hoho “What the heck?” (Cut to the park. It is morning at this time. Kai-Lan, her four friends, and the robots gathered. The five looked sleepy.) * Rintoo “Ugh...what a night…” * Felix “You guys don’t look so good.” * Kai-Lan “We just…” (yawn) “...h-had a rough night…” * Lulu “Me too…” * Spike “What happened?” * Hoho “I don’t know...but...I had a rather creepy dream…” * Kunekune “What is it?” * Hoho “Well, the Monkey King and I were saving a kitten from a tree. Then, he turned evil. As I ran away from him, I heard a disembodied voice crying.” * Tolee “My dream was worse. Pandy and I are just having a picnic, when he turned giant and I heard a voice yell ‘no’.” * Rintoo “I had quite a disturbing dream too. I was riding down a very steep ramp when I felt like I was being swallowed by someone. Then, I heard a voice that said ‘don’t leave me’.” * Cappy “Why, those are very odd dreams.” * Thorn “It’s weird too. Us robots had the same dream where we were going through a cave and we saw a vision of a person. The person said ‘don’t go’.” * Lulu “Well…” (yawn) “Here’s how my dream w-went. I was in my dollhouse when all my dolls started to chase after me. Then, this voice called out and said ‘why are you running away?’.” * Kunekune “What was your dream about, Kai-Lan?” * Kai-Lan (yawn) “Well...it started like this. I was in the backyard with Yeye. We were planting flowers. Suddenly, all the flowers grew to giant size and they were all trying to attack us. Then, I heard this voice say ‘come back’.” * Felix “Now that’s very odd.” * Manny “Why are we having those scary dreams?” * Ulysses “Scary? I thought you’re never scared of anything, Manny.” * Manny “Shut it, Ulysses.” * Rintoo “Well, something must be going on.” * Felix “Something isn’t right. All of our dreams...or nightmare...seem to involve a voice that calls out to us.” * Hoho “What do you think that means?” * Felix “I can’t seem to figure it out. Not even my phoenix senses can tell me.” * Manny “Wait a minute. Didn’t you say before that you can see the future with your phoenix senes?” * Felix “Oh yeah.” * Lulu “When did you first discovered that?” * Felix “Well, it’s quite a long story. I can say for sure that it happened on Halloween.” * Rintoo “Nice.” * Kai-Lan “But how do you do it?” * Felix “I think...that if I touch a certain item, I can see how that item has a connection to the future.” (Another animatronic approaches them.) * Kunekune “Did you say something about the future?” * Kai-Lan “Oh! Ni hao, Golden Kunekune.” * Tolee “Uh, you heard what we’re talking about?” * Kunekune “Oh, only all of it.” * Cappy “Well, we’re glad you eavesdropped on us, because we all have a feeling that something has happened to us.” * Kunekune “What is it?” * Kai-Lan “We all dreamt of something that involves a voice calling out to us. I’m not sure if I recognized the voice or anything.” * Kunekune “I see. Did you know your other friends had something similar happened to them?” * Lulu “Really?” * Kunekune “Yes. San San...Bubu...Fufu...Stompy...Mr Fluffy...Mei Mei…They all had those voices calling to them in their dreams. Actually, half of the town experienced it.” * Hoho “That’s crazy!” * Thorn “Well, what should be done to stop this?” * Kunekune “If you want to stop having those weird nightmares, first we need to find out what is causing them. And I know who can tell us.” (Cut to a dark cave-like lair. Kerogine is pacing and thinking.) * Kerogine “So you all experienced the disembodied voice that was speaking to you in your dreamworlds?” * All “Yes.” * Kerogine “Hm...I believe I know what it is that is haunting you in your dreams.” * All “Yes?” * Kerogine “It is the ghost Phantabus.” * All “Phantabus?” (The ghost nods.) * Kerogine “Two years ago…” (Flashback blur to a young Kerogine with Phantabus, who is a little kid at that time.) * Kerogine (voiceover) “...Phantabus was just a normal kid day and night. Everyone loved him. He’s like everyone’s best friend. But one day, something happened. Something bad.” (Young Phantabus was playing with a few kids when he fell down a tall cliff.) * Kerogine (voiceover) “A terrible accident occurred.” (All the kids watched in horror as they saw him falling to the ground that is hundreds of feet below him.) * Kerogine (voiceover) “This tragic accident has left many souls scarred emotionally. Including...me.” (The flashback ends there.) * Hoho “That’s horrible.” * Kerogine “Now Phantabus was never put to rest. Not everyone knew about his strange behavior. All he’s doing now is haunting people in their dreams.” * Manny “That’s just stupid! Can’t you just tell him to stop doing it?!” * Kerogine “I...I’m afraid I can’t. I just can’t show my face to him.” * Thorn “Why can’t you?” * Kerogine “I didn’t save him in time. I...I’m just way too ashamed to see him.” * Kai-Lan “You don’t have to be. Where can we see Phantabus?” * Kerogine “He currently guards the mountains near Tumbleweed Village.” * Hoho “Tumbleweed Village? We’ve been there before!” (Felix gives him a funny look, then looks away.) * Felix “Please...I don’t want any reminders of what happened that day…” * Kerogine “You know how to get there?” * Cappy “Yes. I still have the map.” * Rintoo “Awesome! Let’s go!” * Kerogine “Wait! Some of you have to stay behind with me...in case I need...comfort…” * Lulu “Are you okay, Kerogine?” * Kerogine “I’ll...I’ll be fine…Anyway, I only want the eight animatronics to go.” * Cappy “Uh...okay, Kerogine.” * Kai-Lan “Be careful.” * Felix “We will. Now, let’s move.” (The eight robots rush out of the cave. Cut to a montage of them making their way towards Tumbleweed Village; first, they crossed the Swamp of Stench with difficulty, while Ulysses simply teleported across, much to the others’ disbelief. Cut to the long tunnel guarded by the Gargalos. It lets the eight go through the tunnel. Cut to the gate to Tumbleweed Village. The guardian opens the gate for them, letting them into the village. The montage ends there.) * Thorn “Well, here we are.” (They walked through the village, looking around.) * Manny “So, what’s the name of the mountains Phantabus guards?” * Felix “The map says they are the Tumbleweed Mountains. It’s located on the far edge of the village.” * 1 “Did you say Phantabus?” * Manny “Uh, kind of.” * 2 “You kids obviously have no idea what’s ahead of you.” * Cappy “Oh, come on, sir. We’re just going to see Phantabus.” * 1 “We highly recommend y’all to stay away from that ghost. He’s been nuthin’ but trouble to everyone.” (His partner nods in agreement.) * Felix “Well, he happens to be a good friend of Kerogine.” * 1 “For land sakes, don’t you know it’s bad to mention that name out loud?!” * Spike “Oh, come on! What has Phantabus done to you and everyone else in this village?” * 2 “Well, there has been recent reports that everyone saw him in their dreams. And we figured something must be done to get rid of that ghost forever!” * Thorn “And what’s your idea to stop him?” * 1 “We’re gonna…” (loses steam) “Uhh…” * Thorn “So you guys have no idea on how to get rid of him?” * 2 “Maybe we don’t have an idea...but we...uh…” * 1 “We admit it. We tried to get rid of him, but he just won’t stop.” * Felix “Did you ever try talking to him?” * 1 “Talking to him?! He’ll never understand! He’ll just continue his non-stop shenanigans!” * 2 “Yeah!” * Manny “Oh, why even bother listening to you cowboys if you’re just too chicken to even approach Phantabus?” (to the other robots) “Come on, guys.” (The robots walk away from the cowboys, who stared in confusion and looked at each other for a second.) * 1 (calling out) “Do what you want! But don’t say we didn’t warn you!” (Cut to the robots walking down the lone path that marks as the exit of the village. Now they are approaching two hills with an oasis in between.) * Cappy “Hey, isn’t that the oasis…?” * Manny “Big deal.” * Felix “Oh, come on. It’s not just an oasis. It’s a chocolate oasis.” * Jack “Did you say chocolate?!” (happy prolonged gasp) “Chocolate!!” (Zips toward the oasis.) * Thorn “Jack! Wait!” (The others ran to his side. The jackalope scoops up a handful of the liquid chocolate, when Manny stops him.) * Manny “Jack! Hold it!” * Jack “Aww, why? It’s chocolate.” * Felix “This is not the time for chocolate. Now is the time to see Phantabus.” * Voice “Phantabus?” (A familiar sphinx animatronic walks by.) * Cappy “Samuel?” * Samuel “You said you wanted to see Phantabus?” * eight “Yes.” * Kunekune “Everyone keeps saying bad things about him.” * Samuel “What did he do?” (Stop.) “Oh...that. He transfers himself to one person’s dream and then moves on to the next in an endless cycle.” * Kunekune “Yes. That’s exactly what he did! And everyone says he’s doing this just to haunt them!” * Samuel (sighs) “That poor Phantabus. He’s probably misunderstood.” * Spike “Then you know why he’s haunting people in their dreams?” * Samuel “All I know is the story of his origin.” * Thorn “But do you know where he is?” * Samuel “He’s up there.” (He points to a tall mountain.) “That’s Tumbleweed Mountain. Phantabus is in a cave on the peak. There are rumors going around saying that it’s his resting place. Some say that he hides very nice treasure, while others say he kidnaps people and leaves them there until they rot.” * Kunekune (shuddering) “Oooh…” * Felix “Uh...w-well then…” * Manny “Oh come on, Sammy. You’re not trying to scare us, are you?” * Samuel “Well, that’s what everyone keeps saying. Many people try to climb to the top to sneak into his resting place but they always come back injured.” * Thorn (uncomfortable) “Uhhh, okay. I think you explained enough.” * Manny “But it’s still just a rumor. Jeez, people here are so dumb!” * Samuel “...Then, are you sure you guys can handle it?” * Spike “We can handle anything.” * Samuel “Alright, well...good luck, I guess.” (The robots walks off.) * eight “Bye, Samuel!” (Cut to the robots walking down a rocky path on the mountain. Shortly, they heard loud moaning with a few tearful gasps echoing through the night.) * Thorn “What was that?” * Felix “I think it’s coming from the peak.” * Kunekune “Do you think that was Phantabus?” * Jack “Doesn’t sound like he’s happy at all.” (The tear-choked gasps and the moans continue but they sound more realistic. The robots walked further up the mountain.) * Felix “Phantabus definitely sound unhappy.” * Manny “What do you think he’s crying about?” * Thorn “Well, one thing we’ll know for sure is to actually go to him.” * Ulysses “But he sound so sad.” (Pause.) “Wait! Perhaps none of you thought that I can teleport all of us to the top.” * seven “Oh! Oh yeah!” * Manny “Come on! Do the magic!” (Ulysses nods. He lets the magic do its thing, a lavender aura surrounding the entire gang. They disappear into thin air. Cut to the peak where they re-materialized.) * Spike “Woah! Heh. Nice work, Ulysses.” * Ulysses “No problem.” (The sobbing moans/gasps filled the air again. This time, it was much louder.) * Cappy “It’s getting louder.” * Kunekune “I think we’re getting close.” (The eight robots tip-toed, following the sound. They approached a dimly lit cave and peeked inside. Huddled in the corner with his head down, there is a Kerogine look-alike. The only difference is his skin color, which is sky blue instead of purple. This is Phantabus.) * Cappy “Phantabus?” (The ghost looks up at them. He too has glowing white eyes, which were brimmed with tears.) * Phantabus (sniffles) “W...what do you think you’re doing here?” (More sniffling.) * Kunekune “We...we came to see you.” (The blue ghost only glares at them.) * Phantabus (angry) “What...do...you...want? Are you here to speak awful of me? Rant the meats out of me? Or maybe even lecture me about my mistake?!” (The robots approached him.) * Ulysses “Sir, that’s not why we’re here.” * Thorn “We’re heard you’ve been haunting people in their dreams.” * Phantabus (whimpering) “I...I didn’t mean to do that.” (He picks up a glass ball beside him and looks at it. In it, he saw people in the Tumbleweed Village saying mean stuff about the blue ghost. This did nothing except make more tears form in the ghost’s eyes.) * Phantabus (whispering sorrowfully) “I don’t want this! I don’t want this at all!” (Sniffle.) * Spike “Geez. That’s very sad.” * Phantabus “I thought things would be fine now that I’m shutting everyone out…but…” (Sniffle.) “...it...this won’t stop! I couldn’t help doing this! I couldn’t help haunting people in their dreams!” (Tears fall from his eyes.) “Even if I did want to be alone, everyone still talked badly of me!” * Manny “Well? Then just go apologize!” * Phantabus “You just don’t understand! I couldn’t bring myself to do it. It’s obviously too late for me to be apologetic. I can’t take back what I did.” * Manny “And now you’re avoiding your mistake? I bet you didn’t realize that the whole world hates you!” (The others gasped at his words. Phantabus felt more water coming out of his eyes. After few seconds of holding it back, he falls to the ground in a fit of sobs. The phoenix glares at the manticore.) * Felix “Seriously?” * Phantabus (through sobs) “I...I’m just horrible! A d-disgrace...a-a…” (Sob.) “...a huge mistake!!” * Cappy “Don’t say that! You are not a mistake.” * Thorn “Cappy’s right. Why did you go into people’s dreams?” * Phantabus “B-because...I...haven’t been around humans for a long time. I figured that if I enter a dream, I can…” (Sniffle.) “...I can conquer my intense fear of humans.” (Felix thought hard for a moment.) * Felix “You know, you remind me of a friend of ours.” * Phantabus “Really?” * Felix “Yes. Golden Kunekune. He was thought to be evil and vicious, but his good side was often shadowed by his evil side. Just like you, he lacks confidence around humans.” * Spike “And he also wanted to shut the world out because of that.” * Cappy “But guess what we did?” * Phantabus “Huh?” * Cappy “We let him know that he doesn’t need to live in fear, and we helped him feel like he’s a part of our family.” * Phantabus (rubbing his eyes) “O...okay…” * Thorn “Just don’t feel that way. At first we thought you were doing this because your evil plan was to mentally control us, but we all can see a good side in you.” * Cowboys (from o.s.) “Indeed y’all are.” (The two cowboys from earlier entered the cave.) * 1 “Phantabus, we’re all wrong about you. We didn’t know you were tryin’ so hard to fit in.” * 2 “Agreed.” * Spike “Wait. How did you guys know that?” * 1 “Well, my partner and I climbed up the mountain ourselves to see what’s going on when we heard y’all talkin’.” * 2 “And while we were climbin’, we happen to…” (glances at the entrance) “...run into a group of friends.” (Kerogine, Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, and Golden Kunekune entered. Phantabus gasped and stared wide-eyed at Kerogine. His violet counterpart had the same reaction.) * Thorn “Kerogine?” * Cappy “Kai-Lan? What are you guys doing here?” * Kai-Lan “Well, we kind of convinced Kerogine to go see Phantabus despite his shamefulness on him.” * Rintoo “We all know now how guilty he was for letting Phantabus suffer like this.” * Lulu “But we think he is unaware of his current state.” * Hoho “We’ve heard what happened, Phantabus.” * Tolee “And it sounds like you’ve went through a lot of pain and suffering.” * Felix “Kerogine. Phantabus is fine now. He’s not upset you let him suffer.” (glances at Phantabus) “Right?” (Phantabus looks at the phoenix for a bit, then back at Kerogine. There was awkward silence between the two ghosts, like no one expected.) * Thorn (to himself) “Sheesh. Talk about extreme embarrassment.” * Spike “Kerogine. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Your friend is okay, but he’s still suffering.” (The violet ghost still did not respond. He shuffled awkwardly besides Kai-Lan and whispered something into her ear. The cowboys looked confused.) * 1 “Uhh, what did he say to ya?” * Kai-Lan “Well, he said he really wanted to help Phantabus.” * 2 “But he could’ve said so out loud.” * Kai-Lan “Sorry. I think he’s way too nervous to talk when Phantabus is around.” (She noticed Phantabus approaching slowly to the purple counterpart, who is just as bashful and hesitant. He puts a sky blue hand to a purple arm.) * Phantabus “U-um...Kerogine. I...I’ve been...I’ve been suffering for years wallowing and hiding in fear from humans. I know you think I’ll...I’ll be upset about it, but...I’m not.” (The purple one glances at him nervously.) “When you took a step into my...my, um, lair, I...I seem like I should seek help from someone. And that someone...is you.” (Some of the others watched with worry but, at the same time, are smiling.) * Phantabus “And do you know why?” (Kerogine smiles sheepishly.) “Because...you’re…” (His voice starts breaking.) “...you’re my friend, Kerogine. I still forgive you for your silly mistake of letting me suffer like this. But I need someone to be there for me. Someone who will let me know that there is another way to fix my mistake.” (His eyes start to water.) * Phantabus “Please, Kerogine. Be there for me. Let me know what I did wrong, and you can help me fix it.” (He hugs his purple friend and sobs again. Kerogine looks as if he might cry also. He strokes Phantabus’s head and tries to force a smile.) * Kerogine “I...I will be there for you.” (Everyone looked with awe at the sight. Manny turns his head to Rintoo, who is sniffling and letting a few tears fall. The tiger noticed him and shook his head.) * Rintoo “Darn it!” (crosses his arms, irritated, his eyes closed) “Now you’ve got me getting all sappy!” (Manny shook his head. Cut to the next day in Kerogine’s hideout. Kai-Lan, her four friends, Kerogine, and Phantabus are there.) * Hoho “Well, I finally slept well last night. And no nightmares!” * Rintoo “Awesome!” * Tolee “I agree.” * Phantabus (sigh) “I am very sorry for turning those really good dreams into horrible nightmares.” * Hoho “Hey. We forgive you.” * Spike “Yeah. It’s not like you wanted to control our minds or anything.” (Pause; worriedly.) “I hope I didn’t offend you in any way.” * Phantabus “It’s...fine. I’m just glad everyone likes me now. But nothing makes me happier than you guys standing up to help me.” * Kai-Lan “You’re very welcome. Now, are you sure you can go back to your hideout with no troubles?” * Phantabus “Oh, I’ll be fine. It’s my home.” (starts to leave) “Well, I better get going.” * Jack “Wait. Phantabus can’t go yet.” * Kunekune “How come?” * Jack “We haven’t give him a song yet.” (pointing at the camera) “Hit it!” (A short tune plays.) ~ (Song) ~ Jack Thanks to Kerogine, Phantabus is not mean Phantabus Now you folks can now sleep with peaceful dreams! Kai-Lan We have lots to keep on dreaming! (Keep on dreaming!) Kerogine Got a lot to keep those peaceful dreams! All A whole bunch of nights to keep those dreams, as peaceful as they can be * Jack “One more time!” All Every night, just keep on dreaming! (The scene pans away from the hideout as they hold the last note. In the distance, Phantabus is flying off toward the Tumbleweed Mountain. His voice echoes through the clear sky.) * Phantabus “Yes! Every night is gonna be great!” ~ (Song ends) ~ (As he flies, he leaves a blue streak in the sky that disappears for a few seconds before disappearing through the clouds.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts